Modem mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have ample processing resources and relatively large display screens to permit a wide range of documents types to be viewed. This has led to an increase in the use of such devices for viewing documents at events such conferences, business meetings or the like. Therefore, documents that are to be referred to during such an event, for example presentation slides, minutes of previous meetings, or other relevant material, can be provided electronically to the participants instead of, or in addition to, a paper copy.
Some events may be of a confidential nature, and thus the documents relating to the event may contain sensitive information, the distribution of which is to be restricted. However, there are difficulties in controlling the distribution of such sensitive content when it is provided electronically to event participants.
There is thus a need in the art for a method and system for controlling the distribution of sensitive content to mobile devices.